Meeting the death
by VampireHunterRay
Summary: ya it's a fanfic of Hellsing. The story is a bit change to fit with my story so enjoy For girl


Name: Ray ( you don't have a family name)

Age: 17 in apperance( I will explain why later)

Race: you don't not but your not a humain

Job: Signer and vampire hunter

The other member of your group

Name: Kyra (But whit wolf ears)

Age: 200

Race: Werewolf

Job: First Guitar and vampire hunter

* * *

Name: Kalah 

Age: 310

Race: Werewolf

Job: Second Guitar and vampire hunter

* * *

Name: Setsunai 

Age: 120

Race: Half-vampire

Job: Bass and vampire hunter

* * *

Name: Korine 

Age: 16

Race: Humain

Job: Keyboard player and vampire hunter

* * *

Name:Kage 

Age:

Race: Half-angel Half-vampire

Job: Violinist and vampire hunter

* * *

Name: Marco 

Age: 600

Race: Demon

Job: Drummer and vampire hunter

Your the member of a famous band of metal whit your friends call The Hunters and your also a great vampire hunter. Whit your friend you creat a organisation who kill vampire. Your fans thinks that your apperance is just a disguise. The group is just a cover for your activity, now you where in London for a big concert but naturally is was for killing vampire. Here your story!

* * *

England, 6/10/06 

London

In some days there will be the most considering concert of all. All the people in London are prepared for that. The stage is placed into a large plain hammed by a lots of trees. On the stage we could see you and your band preparing for the big day, but just at night.-We take a brake, you say. Everyone stops playing and Setsunai goes backstage and comes out whit some bottles of cold water and gives them to who wants them.  
- Im so excited. I cant wait to explode the heads of those vampires, said Kyra.  
- Yeah me too, said Marco. Then Kyra and Marco starts arguing about who would kill the most vampires. You are sitting on the hedge of the stage and you are looking at the stars. Then someone shouts.  
- HEY, that was Kaze. She's late, again.  
- Sorry to be late, but there was to many people who was asking me a autograph, she said while landing to the ground.  
- KAZE! Your not suppose to fly when there are humans around, you no that, said Korine  
- I no, but that was faster than walking. Beside, nobody saw me I swear it, she responds whit a large smile. She goes on stage and take her violin.  
You stand up and pick up your microphone. You come back to the practise without caring for those twenty eyes who are watching you from far away in the forest.About 4 o'clock am, you stop practicing because the sun is about to rise. You and the others throw your things in the truck. Marco takes place on the driver seat and you take the driver seat of the other car and you start driving towards your manor. It's on the limit of London. When you arrive the iron gates open and you drive through them. You enter a forest of dark trees. After 3 minutes, you arrive to the your manor. You drive your car into the underground parking and you park it along with the other 10 cars and 9 motorcycles. With the others girls you go up the stairs and to the living room to catch up with Marco.  
- Im going to bed, its getting late said Setsunai  
-Me too! said Marco, Kaze, Kyra and Kalah. So they all go up stairs and to their rooms, leaving you and Korine.  
- I see. So its us again who are stuck with the groceries! shout Korine discouraged by their attitude .You just nod. So you and Korine agree that you'll get some sleep before going to the grocery store. So Korine goes to her room and you go to yours. You stop in front of your door and you open it. You see that you forgot to close the curtain of your window .So you walk towards it, you shield your eyes from the rising sun and you close the curtain. Your room is now in total darkness but you dont care you see very well in darkness. You walk towards the bathroom that is next to your king size bed. You start a bath. You take of your clothes off and you jump in. It's so relaxing, that you fall asleep. Time passes, and you wake up in a hurry Shit! I fell asleep you look a the clock that's on the wall. whew! Its just 11. So you climb off the bath and go to your room where you put some clothes on. When you finish, you go down stairs in the kitchen. You make yourself somet!  
hing to eat and something for Korine. When your done eating, you go to the bedroom of Korine to wake her up. You open the door and go to sit on her bed.  
-Wake up you lazy-head, you say while shaking her a little bit  
-No mommy, I dont want to go to school..., respond still asleep.  
You had a idea, Korine always sleep with a teddy bears so you just toke the teddy out of her arms. She immediately wakes up.  
-Thats mine! She almost screams out.  
-Go change yourself, were leaving in 1hour. You say while opening the door and go to the kitchen waiting for Korine to come .She comes 20 minutes later, dressed and arranged hairs. She eats and when she finishes Korine speaks  
-Where's the list, you take the list from the pocket of your jacket. You and Korine walk to the underground parking. You go towards the black car and take the driver seat. Korine sits beside you.  
-Why cant you let me drive? She asks you suddenly  
-Because, you dont have your driver licences yet! You respond while starting the car. Korine simply shuts up. You go out the manor and drive to the city.

You and Korine finished doing the groceries in 30minutes.

-Can we go to the park, please? Said Korine with puppy eyes. You just roll your eyes and turn to the direction of the park. When you get there, you stop the car in the parking space and you and Korine go walk in the park. To your surprise there was nobody in. Korine didnt seem to care about it, but you do. After walking for a while, you stop suddenly.

-What is it, Ray? Asks Korine when she sees you stop. You dont answer you just take Korine arm and you carry her behind a tree.

-What is..., but she stops when she sees two people pass infront of you. There was a tall man in red, with a red hat and yellow sunglasses. Behind him was a blond girl in a blue uniform and she has red eyes.

There are not human, Korine you said in the head of Korine. She knows that because of the eyes of the girl.

They smell the death. They are vampires you continue. You and Korine get out of your hideout when the men and the girl vanish.

-Why didnt we kill them if they were vampires?She says loudly to you.

They are from hellsing thats the resonYou say again in the head of Korine. She understands.

-Thats wierd I was sure that they closed the park, says a voice behind you. Korine turns aroud and she sees the men from before right infront of her.

- What? Thats not written anywhere, you not! She almost yells at him. The man just smirks.

-You should go while you can, said the man to her. Then you grab her arm and say.

-Come on Korine, we have to leave.You dont even look at the man. But before you and Korine can get away, the men grabs your hand and kisses the top of it. You where just watching him whitout a flinch.

-And who you might be, beauty? Asks the man, but Korine answers since you dont seem to care about him. You take your hand away from him.

-Im Korine and shes Ray.The man is just smirking at you.

-Im Alucard, its a pleasure.You are just looking at him whitout talking. You take the hand of Korine and you go away from that Alucard.

Im sure that I saw him before, but where? you get in the car with Korine and you drive toward your mansion. When you arrive you and Korine store the food in the fridge.After Korine goes to bed and you go watch some tv. You get bored after 2 hours, so you get up and go practising your singing in the studio. You get hungry after some hours so you go to the kitchen. There you see Marco who is doing something to eat for the others. You look at the clock and it shows 6 oclock.

-Can I help you? You ask him. Marco turns around to face you with a big smile and says.

-No, thats ok.He returns to is doing. You just sit on a bench and you watch outside the windows and you think about Alucard.

Im sure that I saw him before...AlucardYou where so in your toughts that you didnt see Marco get infront of you at 1 inch of your face.

-Whos Alucard? You jump ten feets in the air.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You scared me you idiot.You shout at him. He just smiles. He leans against the table and asks you again.

-Whos alucard.

-Hes a vampire that we saw today. He works for Hellsing.Marco seems impress that a vampire can walk in the daylight but he washes that tought out of his mind.

-Thats all! So why are you thinking about him!said Marco while looking into your eyes.

-STOP READING MY TOUGHTS! you yell.

-Relax, Im reding your toughts because Im worried about you.You calm down because you are aware that hes doing that for your sake.

-I know, Im sorry. But I know that I saw that guy somewhere but I dont know where.Marco gets away from the table and he takes you into his arms. You are surprised by that.

-You may ask Kyra about that, she knows everyone.You smile a little. Marco was always the only person who can make you smile even just a little. He gets away a little, to look in your eyes but he doesnt let go of you. Then he kisses you on the forhead and returns to his cauldrons. You just stand there because you are a little shocked by what he did. After a while you get the table set and the girls come out of bed. Its funny to see they were so asleep. Kalah was even sleeping on the table.

Briefly, days passed and the concert came...


End file.
